One-Shot Collection
by Goodbye.Until.Tomorrow
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles that have been running through my head recently. These will mainly focus on Romitri, but it depends whose voice is begging to be heard. Rating may change in future chapters.
1. Blame It On Me

Synopsis: Christian asks Rose a question about her past decisions, causing her to examine her relationship with Dimitri. One-shot.

* * *

"Would you do it again?"

I glanced up from the report I was reading to meet his gaze. "Do what again?"

"I know it's not really my place to ask, I'm genuinely curious."

"Christian, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes. "We've been having a conversation for the past five minutes, Rose. Were you even paying attention?"

I shook my head sheepishly. There'd been an attack on a Moroi residence, the Zeklos family. Lissa was holding a council meeting the next day, and had asked me to speak to encourage the other Moroi to allow calculated attacks on Strigoi, as more of the undead creatures had been working together. The Dhampirs had always been fighting on the defensive, but the best way to win a fight, even against an entire race, was to attack offensively. I'd experienced this when I traveled with Denis and the rest of the unpromised guardians. Yes, their methods were questionable, and they would have been killed time and time again had I not been there, but they were onto something.

Christian's rising voice cut into my inner monologue. "Rose? Oh, for heaven's sake."

"Sorry," I said. "You were saying?"

"Okay. The night of the attack on St. Vladimir's. Your idea to save those captured by the Strigoi that resulted in the rescue of many people, including Eddie, but the death and capture of six guardians, including Dimitri. I know you have your happily ever after now, but would you do it again?"

I inhaled sharply. "Excuse me." I stood up from behind my desk, refusing to let rage show through my guardian mask. If I exploded here, Christian would undoubtedly be punched in the face, and I'd be facing scrutiny from Hans for punching a royal Moroi. I'd learned enough control to restrain my emotions for a few minutes. I couldn't believe that Christian would ask this, but then again, it was Christian, who had a tendency to ignore certain social standards.

I didn't trust myself to look at Christian as I left my small office space, not sparing him even a glance. He knew what I had gone through. He knew how what happened to Dimitri tormented me everyday.. I didn't understand how he could ask me that question and expect me not to be pissed.

Unsurprisingly, the sun was rising as I made my way over to a small garden on the opposite side of court. I had stayed later than my hours required, and I knew Dimitri would soon be wondering where I was.

The garden was enclosed by a tall hedge that didn't allow for anyone to see inside. I didn't come here often, as it was far away from my office, Lissa's rooms in palace housing, and the apartment Dimitri and I shared. Sitting down on a bench surrounding the centerpiece of the garden-a tall fountain-I leaned my head back, letting the sun's rays fall on my neck. I didn't get to feel or see the sun often, as the court ran on a Vampiric Schedule. They felt pleasant and warm, a sensation I usually felt when Dimitri's arms were around me. He was the sun in my darkened life. He sustained my life force. Christian was right when he said I had gotten my happy ending.

I thought back to his question. Would I do it again? He was right that it was my plan that saved the lives of those captured by the Strigoi. But he was also right that it was my plan that killed the lives of six guardians-and had gotten Dimitri captured and turned into a Strigoi. I had never thought of this before. Was it my fault that Dimitri was Turned? That he killed so many innocents?

My rage had mostly dissipated as I walked here, but now tears streamed down my face as I remembered my time in Russia, and Dimitri's ensuing guilt over his actions. To answer Christian's question, of course I wouldn't do it again. My actions had only caused grief. Dimitri pretended he didn't, but I knew he still felt pain over the lives he had taken while Strigoi. He didn't blame himself anymore, but his actions still weighed heavily on him.

Dimitri had recurring nightmares about the kills he made. Sometimes I would wake up to find his side of the bed empty. After I got out of bed, I'd see him sitting by our window, his face turned to the sun. I asked him once and he told me it reminded him that that part of his life was over, since Strigoi couldn't be in the sun without dying. I'd take his hand and lead him back to bed. When we'd wake up the next morning, it's as though it never had happened, though we both knew it did. We never spoke of what happened, but I could read his facial expressions well enough-even his guardian mask-to know that he was relieved I had been there.

I was the only one who knew what he had done, the crimes his past strigoi-self had committed. I had previously said he was wrong to blame himself over what he had done. I still meant that, but now... Maybe he should be blaming me.

A warm weight fell on my shoulders and I glanced up. Dimitri walked around from behind me, chuckling. "Always forgetting your coat, Roza. It's barely 40 degrees, although I suppose should have expected-Roza?" He took one look at my tear stained face and was at my side. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I gave him a small smile. "No, I'm fine." I glanced at him again, guilt filling my features as salty tears once again decided to make an appearance.

He gathered me up in his arms, and sat down with his back to the bench I had been sitting on. His duster had fallen off in the process, but his arms were a warm alternative. "That's obviously not true, Roza." I clutched my arms around him as I cried, and he stroked my hair, murmuring to me in Russian. I couldn't understand what he was saying, with my limited knowledge of the language, but the words were comforting nonetheless.

"Lyubimaya, what's wrong?" he asked gently. Lyubimaya, sweetheart, love. The term made me sob harder. He shouldn't love me. Not after all the pain I'd caused him. He pressed a gentle kiss to my temple. "It's okay, Roza. Whatever happened, everything will be fine. I'm here. You're safe. I love you-I'll always love you."

I finally stopped crying, finally gaining control of my tears. "You shouldn't," I said. Even without the darkness in my aura, the words I'd said to him in the cabin had come true. 'I'm going to become something terrible. I might already be something terrible.' And now I was something terrible.

"Rose? What are you talking about?" he said incredulously. "There is nothing-nothing- that could stop me from loving you. I swear, whatever happened hasn't changed that."

I lifted my head from his chest, staring into his brown eyes that were so full of love-misplaced love that shouldn't, that's couldn't, exist. "Don't you see?" I begged. "I'm a monster. You see that don't you? You, of all people, you have to see that!" My voice cracked. He couldn't love me. Not after all I'd done to him.

Dimitri leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me desperately in an attempt to reassure me that his love was true. For a few seconds, it worked. For a few seconds, I was able to forget the pain and grief I felt over having him here and was able to focus solely on the pressure of his lips on mine. He ran his hands through my hair, and pulled my body closer to his. That simple motion, his hands in my hair, brought me back to the present.

I pushed him away, somewhat violently, and stood up. "Goddammit, Dimitri! Stop trying to distract me!" He rose as well, reaching for me.

"Roza, stop. Please. You have to tell me what's wrong," he said soothingly. I stepped out of his reach. I had to keep my wits about myself, and I couldn't do that if he continued to touch me. I had to tell him the truth. He obviously hadn't realized yet that all the pain he had suffered was my fault and I knew that once I told him, our relationship would undoubtedly over. But the truth had to be said. He saw my gaze falter in acceptance of the discussion we needed to have.

He sat down on the bench and patted the space beside him. "Rose. Please. Just come here." I complied, sitting as far from him as I could on the small surface.

"You can't touch me."

He smiled slightly, knowing the effect his physical presence had on me. "Okay. I won't touch you," he said, running his hands wildly through his hair. "But, goddamn it, Roza. Tell me what's bothering you!"

"Your nightmares," I begin. "They're my fault. Same with all the guilt you've felt over killing people when you were Strigoi." He started to interject, but I continued. "It's not your fault. Believe me, it's not."

"Roza, if this is what this is about, I don't blame myself anymore-" he said, confused.

"No, I know. You shouldn't blame yourself," I swallowed. "You should blame me."

He startled. "Roza, what the hell are you talking about?!" It was rare for Dimitri to swear; he, unlike me, believed that swear words should only be used in times of necessity. And apparently, this was one such time.

"The attack on St. Vladimir's school. The night you were Turned. It's my fault. All of it." His eyes widened, obviously seeing the truth. I waited for him to recoil, to stand up and leave me. When he didn't move, I continued my confession. "It was my plan, Comrade." He stared at me with a blank look on his face, not grasping the concepts I was trying to convey. "If I hadn't come up with that plan, you would never have been Turned! You never would have killed those innocent people! You wouldn't be kept up at night plagued with guilt! You shouldn't blame yourself, Dimitri! You have to blame me!"

Tears, once again, streamed down my cheeks. I swiped at them angrily. "And I know you can't love me anymore! I know we're over. You can't love me, not after all that I've done." I stood up and turned my back to him, not wanting to see the anger and pain on his face.

A few moments passed. No sound came from Dimitri. He must have left, as I knew he would. It was good. It was so good. I was so glad he was gone. He would move on with his life. And I was so incredibly happy he was gone. So happy. I felt so... happy.

Two muscular arms wrapped around me. So Dimitri hadn't left after all. He pressed a kiss to the side of my head and I wanted to sob at the gesture. I didn't understand why he hadn't left. I turned in his arms and looked up to meet his gaze. He stared back at me. "You're a fool," he said seriously.

I closed my eyes. "No, I'm not."

"You are if you think I'd believe that everything I-we-endured was your fault. Where'd you even get that idea?"

"Christian asked me whether I'd change my decision on rescuing those captured by the Strigoi," I said sheepishly, realizing that I had founded my feelings on something Christian had said. It was embarrassing, but it didn't change the realization I'd had.

"And would you?" his eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"Of course I would. After all the pain that decision caused you and countless others. I… Of course I would," I repeated.

He smiled and sighed slightly. "Roza, it's not your fault. I made that decision to rescue the captured myself. Those other guardians? They made their choices too and died honorably. You didn't force anyone to do what they didn't want to do."

"But-"

"Rose. I mean it. You aren't responsible for their deaths, or for the deeds I did-I know. I'm not responsible either. I know that now. But you're not to blame."

"Yes, but-"

"And just think about the good your decision did," he continued. Not only did your plan save thirteen moroi and dhampirs, but it led to the deaths of countless strigoi, who would have likely killed others. It lead to an acceptance of the Moroi assisting us in battles. You're so strong, Roza. It's not your fault."

I stared at him, unable to believe that this man, this incredible, incredible man, could completely change what I had so firmly believed a few moments ago. That he could rid me of my guilt with only a few simple words. "I really do love you," I said and kissed him, breathless with my newfound freedom. He threaded his hands through my hair, but this time it didn't bring me back to reality. This was my reality and his touch only solidified what I already knew. Dimitri loved me. He really, really loved me. And even if I had been the cause of his suffering, I knew that our love could have overcome my guilt. I knew that he would have forgiven me.

He pulled back slightly so that he could see my face and cupped my cheeks in his warm hands, breathless. "You're so foolish, Roza." I was breathless too, but I smiled and leaned back to kiss him. His mouth opened against mine as our tongues danced against each other. I was intoxicated by the taste of his mouth and the feel of his skin as his hands slipped under my shirt to rest on my bare back as mine did the same.

There wasn't a whisper of air between our bodies, which were pressed as close as physically possible. My senses were overwhelmed by his proximity as I smelled the electrifying combination of his cologne, aftershave, and a hint of sweat, which should have smell gross, but somehow everything about Dimitri was dead sexy.

I somehow found the strength to pull back and rested my head against his chest, breathless. He positioned his cheek against the top of my head while his hands stroked my sides, threatening to ignite the passion coursing through my body. But we were still technically in public, and had to remain professional, difficult as it was. Dimitri was clearly unable to control himself around me, so, in cases like these, I had to remain strong.

"Thank you," I said, smiling up at him.

"I love you." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my temple. We stood in that position for several moments, relishing the feel of the sun on our bodies, his lips still on my forehead. "So," he said.

"So," I repeated.

"Would you do it again?" He asked, echoing the question that had been plaguing my mind.

I shook my head. "I don't know, Dimitri. I guess I realize now that everything wasn't my fault. I know you guys all made your decisions. But that doesn't change the fact that I could have stopped it. Stopped all the pain we went through. But I know my decision did cause good too. I… just don't know."

"Rose, you don't have to know. It's alright."

"I know that too. You're here, so everything's alright."

Dimitri grinned. "Are you getting sappy and sentimental on me, Roza?"

"Don't you know it," I said as he leaned down to kiss the side of my neck. "But at least you don't have to worry about me getting senile before you."

"And now we're using fancy SAT words, huh?" His lips blazed a trail up to my jawline.

"More like words that begin with the letter s. Lissa's taking a creative writing class at Lehigh, and we're studying alliteration." His lips were almost at my mouth, and I gently extracted myself from his arms. If this went any further, we wouldn't be stopping. "Excuse me Dimitri, I have official guardian business that needs to be attended to."

He raised an eyebrow. "I think this counts as guardian business, Roza. See, we're guardians, and what we do is our business."

I shook my head. "Sorry, Comrade. Rose-logic only works when I use it."

He laughed. "Fine. What are you going to do?"

"Punch dear Lord Ozera in the face."

"Rose…" he said, a warning in his voice.

"Don't worry Comrade. I won't do anything that will leave lasting damage," I said jokingly. I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and he raised his eyebrows as I walked off.

I think he knew I wasn't actually going to punch Christian. Despite the doubt his question imbued, I knew he had good intentions, or at least had selfish intentions. I also knew that he wasn't actually aware of the lengths I had gone to get Dimitri back. He hadn't been there when we went to Tarasov, and he certainly didn't know what had transpired in Russia. He was ignorant and asked a question that I wasn't ready to answer yet, leading to my impulsive feelings of guilt. But I had Dimitri, who had the power to convince me of my innocence.

So I'd go talk to Christian and apologize. Then I'd retrieve the report I forgot on my desk and go home to Dimitri where… certain activities were waiting to be continued.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined. :)

If you want to see any specific prompts, leave a review or shoot me a PM and I'll try to work on it. I'm game for anything.

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not own anything recognizable from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series. Rights to the cover image of this story belong to _sparrowksenia._ Image found via HerRoyalGuardian (website). Image posted on September 17, 2013.


	2. Tall

Synopsis: Rose and Dimitri discuss their future possibilities as parents.

**Spoilers for The Ruby Circle**

* * *

"Do you think they'd be tall?" She murmured into my chest. We were wrapped together in our small apartment, freezing cold because the power had turned off in the middle of the night, including the heat, across ALL of court. The cold didn't bother either of us too much, me because I had grown up in Siberia, and Rose because she had endured many harsh winters in Montana. We were kind of using the cold as an excuse to stay home today, and it was a nice change. Rose had been reluctant at first, but I reassured her that Lissa would be fine for one day since she wasn't planning on leaving her apartment either, since her meetings were canceled. Honestly, the Moroi were very hateful toward the cold.

Rose and I were able to get the day off, since we were royal guardians. There were other guardians who could cover our shifts. Other guardians, ones guarding non-royals, weren't so lucky. They were on duty everyday, whether they liked it or not, especially if they didn't have a guarding partner.

"Hmm?" I asked, having forgotten her question.

"Our children. Like, if we had them, I mean. I'm not saying I do want them... or don't for that matter. I just… I mean... Never mind. Answer the question and save me from this embarrassment, please." I laughed, loving her uncharacteristic, flustered expression.

"I don't know, Rose. I guess they'd probably be pretty tall?"

"As tall as you?" She teased. I laughed again.

"Or maybe as short as you?"

"Okay, Comrade, I am not short-that award would go to my mother-but just because I'm not six freaking seven doesn't make me short."

"I know, Roza. I was only joking." I moved my thumb in lazy patterns over her bare thigh. It was only nine P.M., and we had the rest of the day to ourselves.

"I know," she said contentedly, sighing, and snuggling in closer. I wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You never really answered the question though, Dimitri," she chided.

"Okay. Well, from a genetic standpoint, that depends, I guess. If the child were a girl, I'd say she'd be somewhere between our heights, but on the shorter end of the spectrum-still taller than you, Rose," I laughed, seeing her outraged face. "But if the child were a boy, he'd likely be closer to my height, or even taller."

"I don't know if that is possible, for someone to be taller than you. Dimitri…" She hesitated, "Do you want children? I know it's never been something we really talked about, but it was never a possibility before. I just want us to be on the same page."

When Adrian had told us about Olive and Neil's child, born from two Dhampir parents, it was safe to say that we were both shocked. We discussed the topic of children a little that day, but we had yet to have a serious conversation about them.

I ran my hand through her messy, dark hair.. "I'm not sure, Roza. I've never really thought about it that much."

"I know, me either. I always thought guardians couldn't biologically have children together."

"But now they can," I sighed, and kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling back, I spoke again, "Or we can, due to the whole restored Strigoi thing."

"Yeah, but Olive and Neil's child was born from a couple where the female was restored, not the male. So we don't even know whether it would be possible," she closed her eyes, uncertain, "I think I'd like to have kids, Dimitri. I don't know, though. Not right now, obviously. But maybe in the future."

I smiled down at her, "I think I would too. Maybe. It's just the question of both of us being guardians. We'd have to take leave, and I know how you'd feel about leaving Lissa. And there's the cost of having children; whether we'd be able to support a larger family."

She sighed. "I hadn't even thought about that. You're right, though. We'd have to do some serious saving."

"I'm sure Lissa could help us too, if we needed it, but-"

"We wouldn't want that," she finished, and frowned. "I don't even know if I would be a good parent, Dimitri. I've had no experience there."

"Me either," I retorted.

"No, but you had your mom, and your sisters. My mom left me when I was four. I've only really had the Lissa's family, and I didn't even know them that well. I've had no exposure to good parents, other than staying with your family for a few months."

"Roza," I said, moving my head back to look her in the eyes. "You'd be a wonderful Mother. I have no doubt in that."

"But I can't cook-"

"I can."

"-and I can't do laundry-"

"I can do that too."

"And I hate washing dishes-"

"I don't mind it."

"So I'm obviously unfit to be a mother." She huffed.

"Rose," I said seriously, looking into her eyes. "Just because I grew up in a family with very traditional gender-roles doesn't mean we'd need to do the same-Or that we'd even want to do the same. I grew up in a household of women with very traditional and archaic views. But I don't expect you to be a domesticated housewife just because you're a woman."

"You'd better not. We'd never survive."

"We don't really have a traditional family situation, anyways… That's okay, Roza. I only expect you to be you. That's all I want."

She looked at me and pressed a kiss to my lips, pulling me close to her once more. "You always know the right things to say, Dimitri." I kissed her back forcefully, but she snuck a finger between our lips and pulled back. "You'd better not turn out to be a sexist asshole, Comrade," she smiled. I knew she was joking, but my words were not.

"I meant it, Rose. I mean, look how we live now."

"I know, I'm a bit of a slob and you're a neat-freak."

"You're not a slob, Roza. But I don't think anything would change if we did decide to have children."

She smiled at my reassurance, and we lay in silence for a few minutes until Rose spoke again.

"So we're on the same page then?"

"Yes. And it doesn't have to be now, you know."

"I know," she replied. "It'd be my body carrying the kid, so you better believe I'll have a say in this. I'm 22. It won't be in the near future, Comrade."

I leaned down to kiss her stomach, content. I had the love of my life in my arms, the possibility of a larger family in the faraway future, and now all that was left to do was marry said love. But, "I'd wait forever for you, Roza."

* * *

Hey all, thanks for reading! These last two updates have been pretty heavy, but I promise they won't all be like that. :) Please leave a review if you enjoyed!

Also, to let everyone know, I'm not a very fast updater. I try my best, but I don't have an abundance of free time for writing. I also don't like to force the characters to do things they don't want to do. Today I was fortunate that Rose wanted to talk to Dimitri about children, but sometimes she's not even in my head. So I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. :)

(9 PM would translate to 9 AM on a human schedule, in case anyone was confused.)

* * *

If you want to see any specific prompts, leave a review or shoot me a PM and I'll try to work on it. I'm game for anything.

Disclaimers: I do not own anything recognizable from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series. Rights to the cover image of this story belong to sparrowksenia. Image found via HerRoyalGuardian (website). Image posted on September 17, 2013.


	3. Snow

"Rose," I heard, a hand gently shaking my shoulder.

I grumbled incoherently.

"Rose, it's snowing outside," the voice came again. It was Dimitri. I rolled over without opening my eyes, my arms searching for him. Not finding him within arms' reach, I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Why on Earth are you up at this ungodly hour?" I looked at our bedside clock, and groaned, seeing that it was _practically_ the middle of the night.

"The snow," he said in awe.

It surprised me sometimes. Even though it had been several years since he became a Dhampir again, Dimitri still had these random moments of surprise and admiration when he saw something beautiful. _My hair had only been the start_, I thought jokingly.

I sat up, running a hand through my messy locks. "How much?"

"Snow? Only a foot so far, but we're forecasted to get up to three."

"Only you would call a foot of snow "only," Comrade," I said. "To the rest of the world, a foot is a lot."

He grinned, a sight that had become more and more routine for him. My breath caught at the sight of it and I stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

I didn't reply, instead pulling him down onto me so I could kiss him softly without moving. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. "I made you hot chocolate," he said between kisses. "So maybe you should get up." His lips traveled down to my neck.

"Dimitri, this really isn't giving me the incentive to wake up." He lifted himself onto one elbow and raised an eyebrow.

"I got donuts too." I rolled over, burrowing my head into his chest and breathing in the scent that was just _him_.

"You drive a hard bargain, Comrade," I mumbled. "But fine. The call of hot chocolate is too alluring."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my eyes still unwilling to open, and shrugged on a robe. "Okay, buddy. You made me get up. Now where's that food you promised me?"

"In the kitchen," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the window. "But first, look. Isn't it absolutely gorgeous?" I turned to him, struck by _his_ gorgeousness. Dimitri wasn't wearing a shirt.

I nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know it's not as long as my other one-shots, but I wanted to write something with a lighter mood. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please review!

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not own anything recognizable from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series. Rights to the cover image of this story belong to sparrowksenia. Image found via HerRoyalGuardian (website). Image posted on September 17, 2013.


	4. Lehigh

I had arrived at Lehigh two days ago. It was my first day of college, and while I was excited, I was also a little nervous. Weird, right? I wasn't socially awkward or anything, but I tended to be a very judgemental person, so forming close friendships or romantic relationships was very difficult. I had had a few brief romances in my high school years, but I my class only had two hundred people, so there were very few girls I could tolerate long enough. I was hoping the people at college would be cooler and more mature than my high school classmates.

Once I had gotten settled in, and my mom had left, after many tears on her part, I decided to go on a run. I had done track and cross country, as well as boxing, all through high school and was the first place winner in the state championships. I had gotten into Lehigh on scholarship and was already going to be joining the teams here. I doubted I would find any other guys who could beat me.

I grabbed my running shoes, and threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, showing off my muscled arms. I grabbed a water bottle, but decided to leave my phone and earbuds in my room. I hated to listen to music when I ran, because I liked to be aware of my surroundings.

I jogged down the stairs and stopped just outside my dorm building. The sun was setting-it was about 7 pm. After doing a few warm up stretches, I started running. There were a lot of people out at this time, and quite a few runners as well, though I passed just about everyone I saw.

After a quarter mile, I passed a house off campus-where a woman was getting ready for her own run. From a ways off, I could see her stretching. God, she was flexible-more so than I was, even. As I got closer, I could see her stand up, and brush off her shorts. It was then that I got a good look at her face and body.

She. Was. Gorgeous.

Her long, wavy brown hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail and it swung as she started walking to the end of the driveway. Her legs were miles long and she had full hips and breasts. And her face. She had olive skin with large brown eyes. She looked like a foreign princess.

As I passed her, she fell into step beside me. I glanced at her and she smiled back at me, holding out her hand. "Hi," she said cheerfully. "I'm Rose."

"Michael," I said, returning the gesture. I wasn't sure if she was just a student living off-campus, or a woman who lived in the surrounding town. If it was the latter, I didn't want to reveal that I was just a freshman, although she didn't look much older than me.

"I'm a Junior here at Lehigh," she told me. "I transferred colleges."

"I am too," I replied, lying through my teeth. "What's your major?" She answered that she still wasn't sure yet-although she was taking a lot of classes centering around politics and business.

I was trying not to stare at her body, but her tight tanktop didn't cover much. Her breasts, the curve of her waist, her hips, they all drew my attention, and it was all I could do to keep my gaze on her face as we conversed. I told her that I was majoring in political science, and then the conversation turned to sports.

"So do you run competitively?" I asked. She laughed, and my eyes focused on her lips.

She had to consider the question. "Uh, kinda? It's more of a… lifestyle. I've never joined any school teams before, I mean, not technically. But I'm going to be doing track and cross-country here," she said, still laughing. I didn't entirely understand what was funny. "What about you?"

"I've been running competitively my whole life. I was first place at the track state championships last year."

She raised both her eyebrows. "Impressive."

By this point, we had run a full ten miles together, and while my breath was starting to get heavy, she was barely winded.

"Why are you living off-campus?" I asked, trying to keep up the conversation, yet genuinely curious.

"I'm here with my best friend and a couple of other people, and her...parents...rented the house for us."

"Loaded, huh?"

She laughed again, "You could say that." Suddenly, her phone rang and she stopped running immediately. Without bothering to say a word to me, she answered the call.

"Hathaway," she said sharply. I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, just Rose's responses. "Is everything alright? … Yes, I'm half a mile away… No visible threats… Okay… Yes … Two hours. See you then." She hung up.

"Sorry, I had to take that. Urgent call."

I was more than a little puzzled about the exchange. "Is… everything alright?"

"Fine. I just had to check on a few things," she said, her calculating gaze scanning the surrounding area.

"Are you going home now?" I asked, reluctant to leave her company.

"No, I'm going to the gym, actually."

"The _gym_?" I said incredulously. "You just ran 10 miles!"

"That was just a warm-up," she said, scoffing at my expression.

"Well, mind if I tag along?"

She pursed her lips. "No, I suppose not."

We reached the gym in another half mile, and I was extremely tired, but Rose looked as though she could have run another 20 miles. I was astonished at her stamina. It was rare that people could run faster or longer than me.

I walked over to the free weights, and grabbed two fourty-pound dumbbells. Rose, however, walked over to the bench press machine, and I stared in awe as she pressed 160 pounds. She moved onto the rowing machine, then the arm curl. After a few more machines, she moved on to exercises using her own body weight-though she couldn't have weighed more than 140 pounds. She did push-ups, crunches, pull ups and chin-ups.

Around the middle of her workout, I had become too tired to stand, and now I was sitting against the wall, drinking water, and watching her in awe. She hadn't competed before? This was a _hobby_? I didn't understand.

When Rose finished, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and grabbed her water bottle. She glanced around, and raised her eyebrows questioningly when she saw that I was still here.

I stood up on shaky, exhausted legs. "Are you serious when you say that you don't lift or run competitively?"

"I've done a few competitions, I suppose," she said, amused. Picking up her bag, she started to walk out of the gym. I trailed a few feet behind her.

"Seriously, though. You're incredible! Were you privately trained?" She let out a soft sigh and smiled. She was gorgeous. I wanted to ask her out.

"Yeah, I had a great trainer when I was in high school." She said in a wistful voice.

"Well, that's cool, I guess," I said, unsure of what to say. "You are joining the track team, right? You'd be fantastic."

She laughed. "Yep, I'm already planning on it. Boxing too."

I grinned. "I'm a boxer too. Think you could take me?" She looked as though she was trying to suppress a smile.

"I don't know… You're... pretty strong." Her eyes got a faraway look and I struggled to recapture her attention.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" I asked, bluntly.

"I have classes all day," she said, as we reached her house.

I bit my lip. "Are you free for dinner, perhaps?" I knew this wasn't the most elegant way to ask a girl out-while covered in sweat-but she was too alluring for me to part from her without a promise that I would see her again.

She started when I asked, surprised. "Oh," she started slowly. "You thought…" she gestured between us, "that I was… into you?"

I stared at her. "You aren't?" Oh, no no no no. This was going to be awkward.

She held up her hand, showing off a simple diamond engagement ring.

My mouth fell open. "You're _engaged_?"

"Yeah," she said, like it was obvious. "I thought you saw!"

"No, I hadn't… I'm sorry," I said. It figured that the first attractive woman I saw was completely unavailable.

I turned the conversation to a lighter subject. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"He was my high school trainer. We… work… together now."

"Well, I…," I forced a smile on my face. "Congratulations."

Her eyes flickered from side to side. "Uh, so I've got to go now," she said, awkwardly. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," I returned. "See you on the track, hopefully."

I watched as she turned and walked into the house, but not before raising her phone to her ear as it rung, a smile on her face. She was far away, but I could just make out her greeting.

"Hey, Comrade."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. School and life got in the way, and my muse went on vacation. Hopefully, I'll be updating more often in the future, but I can't make any promises.

Reviews are extremely welcomed, and they really do prompt me to update faster. Review or PM me with any story ideas, and I'll see what I can do.

Disclaimers: I do not own anything recognizable from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series. Rights to the cover image of this story belong to sparrowksenia. Image found via HerRoyalGuardian (website). Image posted on September 17, 2013.


	5. Injury

"Dimitri!" I shouted as I fell to the ground, struggling to stay conscious. He turned around, grimacing as he saw my leg bent out at an awkward angle. The two strigoi I had been fighting advanced toward me, ready to kill me now that I was vulnerable. With his quick speed, Dimitri threw his body in front of mine as I blacked out.

* * *

Lissa had been queen for almost a year now, and she had finally been able to persuade the council to allow raids. The Strigoi population had gotten increasingly larger, and the only way to combat this was to attack on the offensive. Well, she had gotten the okay from them, and had, naturally chosen Dimitri and I to plan and lead the raid, giving us two weeks leave from our regular guardian duties to do so. We had worked with Hans to choose who joined us, and had left court with a substantial force of 15 guardians.

The raid had gone surprisingly well. Thankfully, we didn't lose any guardians, although two had received critical injuries, and eight had received treatable injuries.

Including me.

Dimitri and I had been back to back, cornered by a group of four Strigoi. We were each fighting two, trusting the other to dispatch their own. Unfortunately, my Strigoi were expertly working together to dispatch me. My hair had come out of its bun as I was fighting, and one Strigoi took advantage of that, grabbing my hair, allowing the other Strigoi time to stamp on my foot, the same ankle I had injured while on the run with Dimitri.

I had gone down quickly, shouting to Dimitri for aid. He had just staked his second Strigoi, and whipped around to take mine out too. The raid had ended shortly afterward, but my ankle hadn't healed. Dimitri had to carry me back to the van, and while I didn't mind _that_, I couldn't help but feel slightly pathetic.

That was how I had ended up here in the court hospital, my ankle elevated and pain meds coursing through my body.

"Lissa," I said, irritatedly. "It's just a broken ankle. I'll be back on my feet soon enough."

She frowned, "Yeah, but-"

"I'm serious, Liss. It's not bad enough that you need to use spirit."

"I know, but still-"

I sat up. "Stop it. This isn't up for discussion. You use too much spirit as it is." I held up my hand and stared her down until she relented.

"Okay, but maybe Adrian could-"

I flopped back down on the bed, sighing. "Comrade, back me up here. She's being ridiculous, right?"

Dimitri lowered the cover of his western, straightening up from where he had been sitting next to me. He reached over and brushed a piece of hair off of my face. "Roza…" He said, softly.

"Damn it, Dimitri. You're supposed to agree with me!" One side of his mouth twitched, and he quirked an eyebrow. He didn't say anything, but I knew what he was silently communicating. _You'll be vulnerable and out of commission for six weeks._

"Six weeks for _humans_, Comrade. It'll probably only take a couple weeks for me to-"

"It would take only a few minutes if you'd let me heal you-" Lissa interrupted.

"-heal on my own, _and _I can't take away the darkness now, so it's not worth risking your sanity, or Adrian's or Jill's, if we go along with that ridiculous plan where he heals me." I finished.

Dimitri pursed his lips. "And that's _final, _Dimitri." Lissa humphed, and sat down heavily in a chair opposite Dimitri's. "Now, would you please go get my release papers, Comrade? I want out of here."

Dimitri smiled, and leaned forward to kiss my cheek before rising gracefully from his seat to find a nurse. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep, still drowsy from the medications.

* * *

When I came to, I was cradled in Dimitri's arms, as he carried me to the court vehicle that was to take us home. Usually, Dimitri and I just walked back to our apartment after leaving court. It wasn't a long walk, and our Dhampir bodies were well adjusted to any sort of physical exercise. However, with me incapacitated, I supposed that walking was out of the question.

He laid me down in the passenger side. As he extracted his arms from under me, I held on tight. He chuckled softly. "Are you awake, Roza?"

I nodded. "Don't go, Dimitri," I mumbled, still not functioning properly due to the drugs.

He pressed a gentle kiss to my hair. "Rose, I have to grab a few more things inside the infirmary. I'll be right back."

"Promise?" I knew it was irrational, but after these raids, I wanted to be as close to Dimitri as possible. Each Strigoi we fought brought us closer to death. Being with Dimitri for as long as we had been was a gift, and one that I never wanted to relinquish or take for granted.

"I promise, Roza." He kissed me on the lips, and I reluctantly released him.

When he returned two minutes later, he laid our few possessions in the back of the car, along with my new crutches, and started the car.

I turned my head to watch his graceful figure. Even after being with him for four years, I was still affected by his close proximity. His long hair fanned around his face, and I could see the muscles flexing in his arms as he turned the steering wheel. Being with him for so long also had the added benefit that I could read his mind and body like a book. His muscles were tense. Something was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

He glanced over at me, and I could see the strain in his voice as he struggled to reply calmly. "Of course I'm okay."

I almost wanted to laugh. It was comical that he thought he could fool me into thinking everything was okay. Maybe someone else would believe his lie, but I saw right through his pretense.

"No," I started.

"Roza, you don't need any more stress right now. We'll talk once you're rested." I gaped at him.

"Are you saying-"

"That because you're injured, I don't want to add on to your frustration? Of course that's what I'm saying, Rose. I'll be fine. Worry about yourself for once."

"Dimitri," I said firmly. "My ankle may be broken, but I am in a fine state of mind to have a conversation with you. I'll ask you again. What is the matter?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he pulled the borrowed car into the parking lot beneath our apartment building, and got out, slamming the door behind him. He didn't come to help me for a few minutes, and I knew he was trying to collect himself. I knew it would work, briefly, but calming the storm of emotions inside him would only make him more distressed later.

As I predicted, when he opened the passenger side door, he had a smile on his face. "Everything's fine, Roza." I knew him better than he knew himself, so I knew this statement to be untrue. But I let it pass for now, just so that we could get back upstairs.

"Do you want me to carry you, or do you want the crutches?" He asked, knowing how much independence mattered to me. But I wanted to be able to reassure him that it was okay to need me. I could help solidify that fact in his mind by asking for his help now.

"I don't want the crutches." He leaned down and reached an arm around my legs, and another around my back, lifting me into his arms. Right now, there was no place I'd rather be. His arms around me were home.

I gave a contented sigh and snuggled into his chest, pressing a kiss to his neck. When we got to our floor, he had to set me down to unlock the door. I balanced on one leg, holding on to his arm for support. He set me down on the couch and went back downstairs to get the rest of our belongings. When he returned, I was in the same position as he had left me.

An intense expression crossed his face as he saw me. I opened my arms, offering him solace in my embrace. He reached me in a few long strides, picking me up and placing me on his lap as he stretched out on the couch, careful not to jostle my ankle too much. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I nestled into him in return.

He took a shaky breath. I used my pointer finger to trace a small R on his chest. "I was terrified when I saw you hurt," he whispered, pressing his head into the crook of my shoulder. "Every time we do this-go on a raid, even just going to work-I'm terrified that there will come a day when I won't have you in my arms. That fear became so much more real yesterday. When I saw you fall. When you screamed my name, I… What if I couldn't get to you in time, Roza? If you died in my arms? The thought haunts me constantly."

I wanted to reassure him that I would always be here, but I knew that would be an empty promise. In our profession, there was no certainty that we would be alive the next morning. All we could do was survive one day at a time.

I gently ran a hand through his hair, hoping to comfort him. I wanted to say something-anything-but I knew that he had to get this off his chest. If he didn't, all my reassurances would be for nothing.

"I would be lost without you, Roza," he stated, and I could feel tears gently running down his cheeks. My eyes were wet as well.

"I worry the same about you," I murmured. "Every single morning when we part, there's always an undercurrent of fear that we won't be reunited at the end of the day," I said. "But we can't do anything about it, Dimitri. All we can do is treasure the time we have together, like we are now."

He lifted his head, his cheeks stained with tears and pressed a kiss to my lips. I responded in kind, and soon we were making our heavily, our passion fueled by our desperation to be close to one another.

I knew there was nothing that could reassure him in this moment but my physical presence. He lifted me from the couch, again being careful of my ankle, and carried me into our bedroom. As he laid me on the bed, I was only aware of his hands on me, his lips on my skin, the love resonating in his eyes as he gazed at me.

"I love you," I murmured, pulling his lips down onto mine.

"You're my salvation," he replied.


End file.
